Buck & Me 2
by Buckrocks
Summary: Sequel to "Buck & Me". To understand some stuff, you'll have to read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

"Tiny! You silly! Git over here!"

Tiny bounded across the living room, her ten pound Chihuahua body quivering with excitement. I tore the dog toy from her viser grip and tossed it. She, and my sister's dog, a 4 or 5 pound Minature Pincher/Toy Poodle named Angel, bolted after it, tails wagging.

The moment the dogs were gone, I got out my notebook-sized sketch book and opened it at the current page.

A year and a half...

It had been too long...

In the sketch book, I had drawn a picture of Buck, tons better than I had ever drawn him before. I hadn't yet colored it for fear of ruining it. It was perfect.

Tiny bounded on back, the toy in her jaws and Angel right behind her. I grinned.

"Okay, okay! FETCH!" I threw it as far as possible(down the hall) and Tiny was after it like a shot.

I looked back at the picture.

I hadn't told any one about my experience with the time machine or of meeting Buck.

But I reasured myself with one thing; at least I knew Buck was real.

And our departing kiss had only been done because we had both thought I was really going to die.

**(Read the first story to see what I mean)**

I got up and went to check the time.

2:30 P.M.

Laptop time!

After getting permission from my mom, I took my Dell Inspiron laptop down to my room(my room's in the basement. XD) and plugged in the charge cords and turned it on. As I waited, I nabbed a few stuff that I used: headphones, a timer(I'm allowed only one hour of Internet time) and my little blue memory stick(I use it to store my FanFictions and stuff. :D).

As I sat down, I picked up a picture I had drawn(not the one mentioned above). In it, I had drawn Buck looking so sad, with a tear going down his cheek, and above it I had written the following:

_Blue Sky Studios, _

_How could you?!_

You can guess I didn't really forgive 'em for not bringing Buck into Ice Age 4 OR Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas. Okay, so he _was _in Ice Age 4, _**BUT ONLY FOR 2 SECONDS!**_

A fangirl needs more than that to be satisfied, don't you agree?

I glanced at my TY Buck plushie and grinned. "One day. I promise you. We will meet again."

...

**So there you have it! Buck & Me 2! **

**Originally, I was gonna bring my 11 year old sister in, but I couldn't get a definate answer out of her of how she'd react if she met Buck.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I asked my mom if I could walk to the library. She said yes, and in twenty minutes, i was on my way(I'm a book worm. XD). I had just crossed the highway and was going down town when a guy, 14-15 years old, came around the corner. We almost crashed into eachother.

"Sorry."

"No problem. I...whoa."

I stared at his face as a sort of grin passed over it. _Great. _

"Would you like to, you know, go out with me some time?"

I grinned. "Sorry dude. I'm 13 and I'm not aloud to date anybody til I'm 15 or 16." I walked past him to the library, shouting over my shoulder, "Secondly, I've already got a lover."

I continued smiling and, when he left, my eyebrows shot up in a look of shock. I was completely frazzled. I'd almost been invited to a date! And I was 13! I shook my head. _What's this world coming to?_

While at the library, I borrowed three Geronimo Stilton books and a book called "Buck, Wild" about a wild horse. I left and was turning a corner when I saw a bunch of guys on the street corner, all of them 16-17 years old. And all of them looked like punks. I slowly backed out and headed for another direction when one of them called out, "Hey babe, where ya going? Wanna join us?"

I winced. _Darn. They saw me. _I acted as if I hadn't heard them.

"C'mon, babe! We just wanna have fun!"

_What kind of fun? _Sure, I lived in a small town, but every small town has it's big bad teenaged guys who like to play around with girls. I regretted going out alone. Turning to look back, I saw the guys running at me. I bolted like I never had before. And, strangely, I didn't feel tired.

Without even thinking, I scaled the nearest light pole with weasel-like speed.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys stared up at me.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

I stared, shocked.

"Honestly, I don't know!"

The guys continued to hang around, and all the while I clung to the pole so easily, I could've been a cat, or a weasel, in a tree. _What's going on?!_

One or two hours later, the guys left, and I bolted home, a look of frazzled brainlessness on my face.

...

**Nighttime:**

I stared bugged eyed at the ceilling. It was 12:07, but I wasn't even tired. Nope, not at all. I was lost in thought.

_How could I have run so fast?_

_How on earth did I climb that pole?!_

_Oh, let me guess. Next thing I know, I'm gonna be diving into the deep part of the public pool headfirst. Or maybe a lake._

Sudden yowling broke out infront of my window. I looked out and saw two cats fighting. I grinned.

Having a bedroom in the basement is one advantage to having front row seats to watching tomcats fight. Unfortunately, you can't sleep.

I watched as little tuffs of fur flew in all directions.

The cats suddenly stopped and stared to the right. I followed their stare and saw a long thin creature, probalbly two and a half feet tall (or long). The cats hissed at it menacingly. They obviously didn't like the creature for what it was.

One of the cats pounced, sinking it's claws into the creature, and the creature let out a yell.

Yes, a yell.

No, that is not a typo.

I instantly reconized the voice. _BUCK!_

I grabbed my pocket knife, opened the window and, though I knew I'd regret it, cut the window screen (you know, the black mesh that keeps the bugs out on a hot day).

"Buck! Get in here!"

The one-eyed weasel literally threw himself through the window, hitting my chest with such force that we both fell back onto my bed.

...

**Please, oh **_**please **_**review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared Buck straight in the eye, and he did the same with me.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I held his mouth shut, shushing him. I released my hold and he whispered, "I knew it! At first, I thought I was crazy, but then-"

"How'd you get here?!"

He held up a small metal ball, and I recognized it to be the time machine I'd used when I had first gone on my adventure.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, freaky, huh?"

Silence, then I said, quietly, "It's midnight, Buck. We should get some sleep."

The one-eyed weasel glanced around, looking at my bed. "I'm guessing that this is where you sleep."

I nodded.

"I'll set up something for you."

I got a small box, just big enough for a two-and-a-half foot tall weasel and put a pillow in it.

"This'll have to do for tonight."

Buck seemed satisfied and curled up in a snug ball in the box. Three minutes later, he was snoring.

Then I remembered that one of the cats had scratched him. I got out of bed and turned my lamp on (Buck threw his hands over his face at this) and checked him for any blood. Meanwhile, he remained asleep. I found a few scratches in his upper right arm and bandaged it up.

Just before dozing off, I thought to myself, _What'll I do in the morning?!_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find Buck circled up like a wiener dog on my chest. He looked rather...happy. I sat up and he slid off, almost yelling. Fortunately, I got my hand over his mouth in time.

"Buck!"

"Sorry."

I looked at my digital clock.

_10:23 a.m.?! Already?!_

Oh man, if I didn't get up there soon, my mom or sister would come on down to get me!

I got out of bed to change, but then stiffened.

"Hey Buck?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah Kara?"

"Could you turn around, or cover your eyes? Just for a few minutes."

"But why-"

"Just do it."

He turned around. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, but he didn't even twitch.

"Ok. You can look now."

Buck turned and looked me in the face, perplexed. "Why'd I have to turn around?"

I didn't know what to say, but that's when someone knocked on my door.

Buck and I both stiffened like boards, instantaniously.

I kept my back against the door. "Who is it?"

"You up?"

_Whew. Just Mom._

"Yeah. I'll be up for breakfast soon."

"Okay."

I listened carefully as her footsteps faded away, then sighed with relief.

_If it weren't for you, Mom, I'd have to give Buck an intro on why we humans wear clothes and not fur._

I shuddered. That certainly wasn't something I wanted to talk about!

Buck, fortunately, didn't return to that subject. "W-who was that?!" he asked, quite shaken from the spook.

I came on over and sat next to him on the bed. "My mom."

"Oh. Okay."

He bounded rabbit-style off the bed and over to Tiny's kennel. He stuck his nose in.

"Whew! It _smells _in there!"

He backed out, holding his nose.

I laughed. "Trust me, buddy, ya don't wanna know!"

He wrinkled his nose and hopped back up next to me, in fact, sitting on my shoulder, just as I stood up.

"Sorry Buck. You can't come."

"Aww, why?"

"...I-it's complicated."

He stared up at me, sad-eyed, as I headed for the door. I looked back at him.

"I'll be back. Just don't do anything crazy."

Tiny was the first out the door, tail wagging like nuts. I followed her.

...

Fortunately, the day wasn't a school day (I'm homeschooled, so...yeah. I get a lot of free time.) so all I had to do was have breakfast and try to sneak some meat from the fridge down to Buck.

And it wasn't as hard as I had thought either.

As it turned out, fate that day was in Buck's favor. My parents were just going out somewhere in town and were going by the Salvation Army Thrift Store (we go there for fun LoL), as always my sister Myra wanted to go too.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah. Just let me know if you see any good stuffed animals at the Thrift store. Especially Webkinz or TYs."

"Okay."

Since they'd be gone for only an hour or two, they left my baby sister Odessa with me.

**(A/N: All my family's names in this fanfic are they're middle names. I will not be posting their real names here for safety reasons.)**

The moment they were gone, I bolted downstairs and opened my door. "Come on out, Buck!"

The one-eyed weasel looked up from his place on the bed. "What?"

"I said 'Come on out'!"

Smiling, he bounded out, immediately halting at the stairs.

He looked up at me, actually looking scared.

I smiled. "It's okay." I took two steps up and, slowly, he followed. Finally, he stopped.

"This is weird. I can't do it!"

It was understandable. Where he came from, there was no such thing as stairs. I picked him up (it was like holding a 2 1/2 foot tall ferret; he was soft and fuzzy too) and carried him the rest of the way.

In her room, Odessa let out a squeal of contentment.

Buck's fur fluffed. "What was that?!"

"Easy, buddy. Take it easy." I smoothed down his fur and, slowly, he relaxed.

"But, what was it?"

"My baby sister. Come on, I'll show you."

I took him to Odessa's room and held him so he could see her in her crib.

He smiled. "Awww."

Odessa stared at him quietly, a look on her cute little baby face.

The same look she got whenever I showed her my TY Buck Plushie(speaking of which, I had hidden it to keep Buck from being confused).

She smiled and turned her face away, acting all shy.

"Awww. Put me down."

I put Buck in with her. "Be careful. She hasn't been around the dogs much yet, but she really likes to pull hair."

Buck, on all fours, took a few tentative steps towards her, his ears pricked up all the way, his nose twitching and taking in every scent.

I then noticed something. "Hey Odessa, you're missing someone."

I went out into the living room, searched, and found her little stuffed caterpillar with a squeaker inside it. I headed back to her room and found her fast asleep, an equally sleepy Buck right next to her.

I smiled and, putting the toy on a little table, I left the room.

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Guess what? I've got a FeralHeart account! 8D**

**I go by the same name as : Buckrocks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening:**

I pranced down the stairs with some snacks.

"Hey Buck! You hungry? I got some stuff to eat and..."

When I opened the door, I found Buck sitting on my bed, looking depressed. I put the snacks down and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Buck stared at his feet.

Gentily, I picked him up and hugged him. _Golly, he's so soft! _ Then he sniffed. I stiffened. Was he gonna cry?

I pulled back to look him in the face. Yep. He had tears in his eyes. I felt so much sympathy for him. "Buck, what's wrong? Please tell me."

Now he looked at me. "W-will you be able to return with me to the Ice Age?"

I looked away, confused. "No...I don't know if I can..."

Now he was sobbing. Frustrated, I held him higher and made him look me in the eye. "What's with you?!"

"I-I just wanted you to...r-return with me..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "...I love you...you know that."

I looked at the ceiling. _So that's what he's upset about. _He still loved me, even though I was now in human form. Honestly, I did too, but too many things were in the way:

Firstly, I was a human. Sure, I'd taken on the form of a weasel, but that was only once. I didn't think it could happen again.

Secondly, I was 14 and in the future. I'd have to wait until I was at least 20 and able to go back to the Ice Age world to be Buck's...mate.

Thirdly...what would happen if I went to the past and LIVED there the rest of my life?

I shook my head. This was getting overwhelming. I put Buck on the floor and lay down on the bed.

Buck jumped up and snuggled next to me, but I couldn't look him in the eye.

_Why me?_

...

**Review Please! :D**


End file.
